Chack Phobias
by Moonheart13
Summary: Even Chack is scared of something...collection of drabbles involving some common and uncommon phobias.
1. A-E

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, implications of sex, mentions of sexual abuse, and mentions of death.**

* * *

**Acrophobia**

"C'mon, Chase, I don't wanna do this!" the red-head whined pathetically.

"This technique will help you with your balance, Spicer," Chase informed his consort.

"But we're so high!" Jack complained.

"And why should that make any difference?" Chase inquired stiffly, "I was unaware that you have acrophobia."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the elder man and gave him a 'look'. "That's a fear of heights, Chase. I use my heli-pack, if not every day, every other day. I'm practically at home in the skies, when I'm flying through the air, defying gravity, soaring above the clouds, and all that jazz."

"…so, what's the problem, then?"

"Well, a fear of falling is a whole, different story."

**Agoraphobia**

"Chase, you doin' alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Spicer."

"No, you're not. You're doing that thing with your eyes."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to, Spicer, and frankly, I don't really care. Would you mind paying less attention to me and more attention to what groceries we need?"

"I am and I'm _referring to_ that thing you do where you narrow your eyes and slouch. You do that when you think someone's going to attack you."

"…shut up, Spicer."

"Chase, no one's going to try and attack you in here."

"You don't know that. Someone in this crowd of people could easily-"

"I realize that, Chase, but these people risk their lives every day when they leave the house without having the kinds of skills you have to defend themselves. Besides, I don't think that they're so stupid as to attack a guy as scary looking as you. They're just here to shop, like you and me, okay?"

"They keep staring at me."

"You're hot sex on toast. I would be shocked and insulted if they _weren't_ staring at you."

"…thank you, Jack."

"No problem, hon."

**Agraphobia**

Chase sat quietly in his library, reading one of his favorite horror novels. At least, he was trying to do so. Out of the corner of his eye, Chase could see his lover walking back and forth outside, every so often poking his head through the door for a few fleeting seconds and then back out again.

"Spicer?" the warlord beckoned his consort.

Jack trudged into the library, wearing a huge grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants to match. "What's up, Chase?"

"You've been dancing outside my door for the past 20 minutes," Chase stated, "Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

The red-head bit his lower lip and averted his eyes, obviously debating whether or not he should answer.

"Jack…" Chase said in a warning tone.

"Chase, you'd never…umm…" the youth's voice trailed off.

"I'd never what?" the dragonlord pressed.

"In bed," Jack started again, "You'd never…beat me up, right? Like hit me or something?"

His master blinked in surprise. "Why would you ask a question like that, Spicer?"

"Well, I've…" Jack struggled with his words, "I've done a lot of reading recently and I read a lot of stories about victims of…like, sexual abuse."

"And you believe that I would abuse you like a common thug?" Chase demanded, but kept his voice calm so as not to frighten the young man.

"No! It's just…ugh!" Jack groaned to himself, placing his hands over his frustrated expression. When he finally revealed his face again, he confessed, "I'm just paranoid, alright? I mean, we've gotten rough before, which I like by the way, but I just wanted you to know that I don't play that really abusive shit."

Chase stood up from his chair and strode over to his troubled lover. He grabbed the boy's hands and looked him dead in the eye to make sure Jack was paying close attention.

"Jack, I promise, I will never abuse you in that way. Yes, we do tend to get rough, but we do that to make everything more pleasurable and exhilarating. Besides, I have your consent to do such things. I have never forced myself upon you because I wish to cause you pleasure, not pain. If you don't want to engage in certain activities, we won't. Understand?"

Jack smiled broadly and nodded, now reassured.

**Arachnophobia**

"AHHHH!" a horrified scream came.

Chase whirled around just in time for Jack to tackle him, wrapping his arms around the overlord's neck and his legs around Chase's waist.

Trembling with uncontrollable fear, Jack stammered out, "He's after me, Chase! He's gonna _get_ me!"

"Who, Spicer?" Chase pressed, "Who's in the citadel? How could he have slipped past the guards?"

Jack merely clung to Chase, shaking his head in terror, mumbling under his breath. Then, the red-head glanced up for a moment and his eyes went wide as he screamed, "There! He's right there!"

Chase looked in the direction his consort was now pointing frantically at, but saw absolutely nothing.

"Is he invisible?" Chase inquired.

"What? No!" Jack shouted at him indignantly and resumed his pointing. "He's right there, dammit! Can't you see him?"

Chase scanned the area, but still couldn't see what his mate was shrieking about. "Spicer, what are you pointing at? There's nothing there."

"Agghh! He's coming toward us!" Jack screamed, practically climbing up Chase's body, like a monkey scurrying up a tree.

"Spicer!" Chase growled angrily, when the goth pulled on his hair.

"He's right by your foot!" Jack yelled desperately.

This gave the overlord pause.

"My foot…"

As the dragonlord's words trailed off, he slowly tilted his head downwards to see a small, brown, house spider barely an inch from his right foot. He stared at the arachnid for a few seconds before he gradually brought his head back up. He licked his lips and casually glanced at his lover.

"You were upset about a simple, house spider?"

"Squash it, squash it, squash it!" Jack flailed.

Chase sighed and bent down, still managing to keep Jack wrapped around his body. He allowed the spider to crawl into the palm of his hand and held it up to his consort.

"See, Spicer? It is just a harmless, little, eight-legged creature. There is absolutely nothing to-"

Jack interrupted him with a squeal of terror as well as a mouthful of obscenities and scrambled off and away from Chase. The boy made a mad dash for the archway that led out of the room, but Chase was too quick for him.

"Spicer, this bug is harmless. It probably wasn't even bothering you." The dragonlord lectured as he grabbed ahold of Jack's wrist.

Jack looked away and shut his eyes, whimpering to himself again. Chase sighed loudly.

"Here, Jack. Perhaps if you hold it and allow it to crawl-"

This was enough motivation for Jack to rip himself from Chase's grip and push past the warlord to escape. As his mate fled from the room, Chase exchanged a look with the insect and sighed once more.

**Bogyphobia**

"Tell me a story."

Chase cracked one golden eye open to glare at his lover. "What?"

"Tell me a story," Jack reiterated, blinking at him cutely.

"What are you; four years old, Spicer?"

"I don't like camping, okay? Being out in the woods at night like this gives me the creeps."

"Scared of the 'Boogeyman'?" Chase teased, a bit childishly.

Jack scoffed loudly at his master. "Please. I haven't been scared of the 'Boogeyman', since I was little. Besides, he was never that scary anyways."

"Oh, really?" Chase asked, looking quite amused.

"Yeah, and even if I was still scared of him, he mostly comes out of closets and out from underneath beds anyways. Nah, I'm scared of Slenderman out here."

"Who?"

"Remember those games I played a while back that had the dude with the white face and black suit? That's Slenderman. Even though he's lost some of his popularity, he still frightens me."

"Spicer, that ridiculous creature is completely made-up. There is no such thing as 'Slenderman'."

The goth put his finger to his pale lips. "Shh! Don't say shit like that! He'll hear you."

"Jack, he was merely made up by the company-"

"La, la, la, la!" Jack began to sing obnoxiously, "I'm not listening to your silly, ignorant statements! I believe in the one, true Slenderman! La, la, la, la!"

Chase strongly resisted the urge to face-palm, his right eye twitching erratically as he glared at his lover.

"You couldn't just tell me a story like I asked you?" Jack scolded him, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Aww, no. You just _had_ to get into a big discussion and get me all riled up 'cause now you're messin' with Slendy! Bitch, you don't mess with Slendy or Slendy gonna mess with _you_."

**Cacophobia**

"Jack-rabbit?"

Jack wearily blinked his eyes open and peered up at his lover. "Yeah? What's up?"

Chase was silent for a moment or two before he asked uneasily, "Would you still be attracted to me if I was ugly?"

"…say what?"

"You heard my question, Spicer."

"I just don't _understand_ said question."

"What's so hard to understand?" Chase exclaimed a little too defensively, "If I wasn't the beautiful man you see before you, but instead a homely or unattractive man, would you still feel any love for me?"

Jack sighed and shifted from his position on their couch, so that he was now straddling his master.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"It is a perfectly rational question, Spicer."

Jack threw his head back and let out another sigh of annoyance.

Chase frowned. "What is your problem?"

Jack glanced back down at him with a frown. "Chase, let me ask you something. You find me attractive and alluring or whatever, right?"

Although he was a little surprised by this inquiry, the warlord slowly nodded. "Of course, I do. You-"

Jack quickly put a finger to the man's lips. "Quiet. Let me talk."

Chase narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.

"Now, long ago before we got together, I didn't think I was really anything to look at. I mean, I got the freaky, ghost-like skin, these weird, almost demonic-looking eyes, and this crazy, red hair. Then, you came in and pointed out all the positive things about the way I look, like how my skin shines and my eyes gleam. You saw something about me that no one else, not even myself, could see."

Chase blinked at his consort, internally agreeing with the evil genius' words, but couldn't figure out how the conversation had ended up here.

Jack paused for a moment before he continued. "When I first saw your dragon-form, I knew it was hideous. I mean, you're basically a giant reptile! However, that didn't mean that I hated it. If you'll recall, I said how much I loved it and I still love it now."

The red-head bent down and began to nuzzle against Chase's neck, pressing feather-light kisses against it as he spoke. "Think about it. If I can find your dragon-form completely amazing, is it really so shocking that I would find your human-form just as wonderful even it wasn't handsome?"

The overlord opened his mouth to interject, but Jack's finger stopped him again.

"Chase, you are a brilliant warrior, not to mention an incredible, evil mastermind. You've defeated countless people in battle and you can manipulate people so easily to do your bidding. I'll admit, having your human-form be so damn hot is pretty awesome, but that's not the only reason why I love you."

Chase glanced at his apprentice, who was still rubbing his face affectionately against the elder man's neck.

"It's your honor, bravery, charisma, and skills. There's more attributes, but if I told you each and every single one of them, we'd be here all night."

Jack moved away from his mentor's neck to stare down at him intently. "Do you seriously think I would give a shit if your human-form was ugly? If you still do after everything I just said then, you're a freakin' idiot."

Chase stared back at his lover, having not expected such a complicated answer, especially one from Jack Spicer, no less. Then, he grinned widely at the younger man.

"Thank you, my consort. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

**Chorophobia**

Chase was a huge fan of dancing. After living for 1500 years and taking the time to travel the great, big world, he'd picked up many of the famous and traditional dances from different cultures. He didn't normally express this interest around others, since knowing how to tango wasn't exactly the best way to strike fear into your enemies.

However, this particular day, Chase had an inexplicable thirst for dancing.

As the dragonlord began to set up his music, he decided slow-dancing seemed appropriate since he now had a lovely, devoted, and brilliant consort, who was always eager to spend time with his master.

With a grin, Chase set out to find his lover.

As usual, Jack was found tinkering in his lab on some sort of device that did who knows what, but was suddenly pulled out of the workshop by his master.

"Where we goin', baby?" Jack asked tiredly, since it was quite early in the morning.

Chase wordlessly dragged his apprentice up to their bedroom and fixed the stereo to the tune of the waltz. As the music began to play, he turned around and held out his arms to the youth.

"Shall we?" the overlord asked with a charming grin.

Chase had expected Jack to leap into his arms with joy or try to take lead of the dance in his usual silly fashion. He hadn't expected Jack's eyes to widen and for the boy to take a step back.

"Uhh, I think I'll pass," the evil genius said nervously.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jack sighed loudly and explained, "Look, I can't dance, alright? Not formally, at least. I got two left feet and the last time someone tried to get me to dance, I twisted my ankle…and it sucked."

"I thought that you were an expert figure-skater."

"Yeah, but being on the ice is totally different!"

"Jack, you have absolutely nothing to fear. I shall teach you how to dance properly. I won't even try to poke fun at you."

"I'm not scared!" Jack shouted indignantly. Then, he straightened himself up and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he averted his eyes to the ground. "I'm just not that good at this kind of stuff."

Chase rolled his eyes, grabbed his consort's arm, and led him into the middle of the room. He pulled them into a tight hold, wrapping one arm around the youth's waist and the other grasping ahold of his hand.

"Chase, man, c'mon. I don't want-"

Jack's statement was cut short by Chase tugging him even closer until the tips of their noses were touching. "Spicer, you are my consort and therefore, you are obligated to indulge into any silly requests I make, within reason. I feel I should point out that _I_ consistently indulge in your ridiculous antics so; I think it is about time you returned the favor. I _will_ teach you how to dance before this day is out, Spicer."

Jack blinked wildly at his mentor, but realized that the man was right.

Finally, the boy nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but you better make a banana ice cream sundae with me later."

Chase smiled victoriously. "Of course, Jack."

**Claustrophobia**

_He couldn't breathe._

_The darkness had enveloped his entire body, squeezing him like a boa constrictor and he couldn't even see straight. He opened his mouth to try and speak, perhaps to call for someone to help him escape this unexplainable horror, but no sound was produced no matter how hard he tried to scream._

_The terrifying blackness had engulfed everything at this point. Now he couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. The walls were closing in on him from all sides, squashing him like a bug, along with whatever was wrapped tightly around his body, seemingly breaking his bones from the tremendous pressure._

_Suddenly, he felt a presence. His body began to move and shake, seemingly on its own. A voice was now yelling out his name._

"CHASE!"

The overlord awoke with a start, taking large gulps of air to satisfy his need for oxygen.

It took a moment for him to realize that he was not surrounded by the awful darkness anymore and the pressure that had tried to crush him was gone as well. He was in his bed and beside him his beloved mate was staring at him with concern.

"Chase? Are you okay, babe?" Jack asked warily, each of his hands on Chase's broad shoulders.

"Y-yes," the dragon said breathlessly, after a moment of hesitation, "I think so."

Not thoroughly convinced, Jack ran his fingers through Chase's black mane of hair in an effort to soothe his master. "Are you sure? You kept thrashing around in bed and making weird sounds like you were dying or something."

"No, I just…I just had a nightmare, Spicer. I'm fine now." Chase insisted.

With a look of skepticism, Jack helped bring Chase back down to the pillow, wrapping his arms around the elder man's waist. Chase curled his fingers in Jack's red hair and buried his nose in the softness, subconsciously calmed by his consort's smell.

**Coulrophobia**

"Spicer, I am curious."

Jack looked up from the Jack-bot he'd been working on. "Yeah? 'Bout what?"

"Why are you afraid of clowns?"

The evil genius straightened his body up in a stiff manner and made a weird noise in his throat. "Having a fear of clowns is a very common fear, Chase."

Chase frowned. "I realize that, Spicer. I am merely curious as to why you do."

Jack held Chase's gaze for a moment before glancing back down at his robot and mumbling something unclear.

"Would you care to say that a little louder?" the dragonlord droned.

Jack sighed softly. "It's stupid."

Chase didn't respond, but stared fixedly at his apprentice.

"…I don't trust them, okay? All that make-up makes them look like they're hiding something, they are _way_ too happy, and they're always in your face. I don't like that." Jack finally admitted moodily.

"Understandable reasons," Chase agreed with a small shrug.

"Yeah, I know it's dumb, but-" Jack paused then, looked up at Chase. "Did…did you just agree with me?"

His lover nodded. "I, myself, am more annoyed by clowns, rather than scared of them, but your reasoning for fearing them seems rational enough."

Jack slightly perked up and returned to his project, happy that his master had not laughed at him for his silly fear.

"Although, in my opinion, you seem just like a clown at times yourself, Spicer."

Jack practically drilled a hole into his worktable, glancing up at Chase in sudden shock and horror.

**Cynophobia**

"Do dogs scare you?" Jack curiously asked his master.

Chase flicked his eyes over to his consort, giving him a 'look'.

"Okay, okay, maybe not 'scared', but do you like them?" Jack rephrased the question.

"I suppose I don't despise them, but I certainly don't like them that much," Chase answered as he idly flipped a page in his book.

"Would you be against us getting one?"

Chase turned back to the boy. "We are _not_ getting a dog, Spicer."

"I'll take care of it!" Jack immediately offered.

"Dogs are a big responsibility, not to mention incredibly annoying. All they do is shed, bark, mooch, and sleep in the middle of the damn floor."

There was a slight pause before Jack cautiously asked, "Did…did you have a dog?"

No response.

"Oh my, God!" Jack explained as he clapped his hands atop his head. "No way!"

Chase glared coldly at him. "Yes, Spicer. I had a dog when I was young and mortal. Happy?"

Jack's shock slowly faded into realization. Instantly, he scooted across the couch to the end where his mentor was seated.

"Did it die?" Jack asked in a sympathetic voice.

The moment after Jack asked the question he internally slapped himself in the face. _Of course,_ _the dog had died._

Chase didn't respond, but Jack noticed a slight twitch near his eye. Jack had dealt with the loss of a pet many times before, so he understood that Chase had obviously come to terms with the death at this point in time, but that didn't mean he was at all happy about it.

"What kind of dog was he?" Jack inquired.

"_She_ was a Shih-Tzu," Chase answered firmly, his eyes still locked on the words in his book, "Her name was Peijing, which means 'admiring luxury', since although my family was quite poor, I provided my pet with as many nice things as I could."

Jack slightly smiled. "How'd she act?"

"Extremely hyperactive," his lover replied, "Especially when she was a puppy."

"I'm assuming you played with her a lot?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Chase cleared his throat. "Yes," he answered stiffly.

Jack scoffed at Chase trying to maintain his badass image. "It doesn't make you a wimp 'cause you played with your dog, Chase."

The overlord merely huffed.

"Y'know what? I think we _should_ get a dog."

Chase glanced back up at him, but before he could refuse, Jack interjected.

"Maybe you've forgotten how much fun dogs can be," the red-head offered, "Perhaps if we get another one, preferably a Shih-Tzu, maybe you won't be so turned off by dogs anymore."

"Are you saying that I should _replace_ my old pet with another?" Chase snarled at him, his eyes glowing red.

Having dealt with Chase's anger numerous times before, Jack barely even flinched at this reaction. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a new one to perhaps celebrate her memory…or something."

Chase stared intently at his consort, evidently thinking it over before he cleared his throat again. "Very well, Spicer. Do what you wish."

"Yes!" Jack yelled pumping his fists in the air victoriously.

"However, I am _not_ taking care of it," Chase warned the goth as he returned to his book.

Jack merely grinned smugly at his master. "Sure, Chase. _Whatever you say_."

**Deipnophobia**

"Uggh! Why does my mom always invite me to these stupid dinners?" Jack groaned loudly as he fixed his tie. "I mean, I've never been a part of dad's corporation and I obviously never will be so, fut the wuck?!"

"Why go then?" his companion asked from the bathroom.

"…she's my mom," Jack answered lamely. "If I don't go, she'll disown me forever."

Chase snorted as he stepped into the bedroom. "I really don't see how that makes any difference. I was under the impression your mother has never treated you with any sort of significant affection."

"Well, sometimes, she did. When I was still living there, of course," Jack explained as he walked over to help Chase with his tie. "I guess it was mostly guilt stuff, though. Still, now that Granny's gone, mom's the only other person in my family that I'm at all close to, so…"

Chase briefly considered pressing the subject, but decided to drop it in favor of a different question. "Does she ever make you talk at these dinners?"

"That's the problem!" Jack said as he brushed off Chase's suit to make it look as neat as possible. "She expects me to know all these weird answers about stocks and shit. Then, when I don't know, everybody at the table stares freakishly at me like I've got plants growing out of my ears."

Chase softly chuckled and offered his arm to his lover. "Perhaps I should have a little chat with Charlotte before dinner? She may know how to push your buttons and persuade you into her little schemes, but the woman hardly even knows who I am besides, 'Jackie's cute, little boyfriend'."

Jack intertwined their arms with a smile. "Capital suggestion, love."

**Dishabiliophobia**

"Spicer, come here," Chase ordered softly.

The red-headed youth hesitated before he slowly crept over to the elder man's bed.

"Sit," Chase commanded.

Jack did so, but maintained his distance from Chase.

"Is there a reason why you do not wish to be close to me, Spicer?" the dragonman asked.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came. The boy closed it and quickly looked away, blushing fiercely.

"Jack, as my consort, one of your duties is_ supposed _to be sex," Chase informed him bluntly, "I understand that you have your limits, of course, but in order to engage in such an activity, you must be closer to me. Not to mention unclothed."

At this last word, Jack spluttered out, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Chase arched an eyebrow, trying to hold in his anger. "Excuse me?"

"M-maybe you sh-should have p-picked somebody else," Jack stuttered out, slightly shaking as he wrapped his arms around his body. "Maybe I-I'm not wh-what you're really l-looking for in a consort."

The elder man narrowed is eyes. "Why not? I believe that your body has grown to be quite attractive and I find your personality far more tolerable now that you are older, not to mention wiser."

Jack glanced back at him nervously. "Y-you do?"

Chase couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Of course, Spicer. I've searched for a suitable lover for many, many years and I have officially decided that _you_ are my ideal mate."

"R-really?" Jack squeaked in surprise.

Chase nodded. "Now, come closer."

Jack hesitated, but scooted towards the warlord. Once he was within arm's reach, Chase pulled the red-head tightly against him and moved his hand underneath the youth's jacket. Jack's eyes widened with fear, which gave Chase pause.

"What?" Chase demanded.

Jack's rapidly changing facial expressions indicated that he was facing some sort of internal conflict. Finally, he blurted out, "I don't think you're gonna like what you see!"

There was a quick pause before Chase pointed out, "I've practically seen you naked before, Spicer. I _know_ what your body looks like and I am more than pleased with it. I ask that you do not feel uncomfortable with me undressing you."

Jack hesitated for a few moments before skeptically nodding, shutting his eyes. Chase removed the coat and before Jack could even think to try and stop him again, the red-head was divested of his remaining clothing.

Jack waited for a minute before he cautiously peeked one eye open. Chase was examining his body, a pleased grin on his face. The overlord's eyes flicked back up to Jack's face and he smirked wickedly.

"So," Jack asked timidly, "Wh-what do you think?"

Chase bent down and nuzzled affectionately against Jack's neck. "Beautiful. Incredibly beautiful, perfect, and _all mine_."

Jack finally smiled and closed his eyes, this time relaxing in his own, pure bliss.

**Disposophobia**

"Babe, I think we need to have a talk," Jack announced to his lover as he walked into the elder man's throne room.

Chase looked up from the Eye-Spy Orb in which he'd been observing different regions of the Earth for dragons. "Ah, yes. The sentence that no one in a relationship wants to hear."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. I'm being serious."

With a sigh, the overlord deactivated the orb and reclined back in his throne, crossing his legs as he did so. "Very well, consort. What seems to be the problem?"

Jack's face softened a little as he perched himself on the arm of the throne. "Well, I was walking around the citadel and I noticed that it's pretty big."

"Mmhmm…"

"And I know you have a whole lot of rooms with a lot of stuff in them."

"Mmhmm…"

"And…I think you've got a hoarding issue."

"Mmh-what?!" Chase exclaimed in sudden surprise.

"Be realistic, Chase. You've got way too much shit in here!" Jack insisted, spreading his arms wide. "You're a hoarder and I think that we should either throw some of this stuff out or sell it to someone or something 'cause this is gettin' _way_ out of hand!"

"Spicer, I am under no uncertain circumstances a _hoarder_," the dragon growled lowly, "Don't ever refer to me as that again. I have kept many items over the years that I find useful or special to me. I keep this citadel neat and clean at all times, so there is no risk of anything becoming lost, unlike _actual_ hoarders."

"But, Chase, do you really_ need_ all this stuff?" Jack protested. "Don't you think you've gone a little overboard?"

There was a pause before Chase spoke. "…You've been watching _Hoarders_ again, haven't you?"

"Hey, I don't bitch about what you watch!"

"Spicer, I don't care if you watch that disgusting show, but do not start pointing fingers at me just because I am a collector of precious items," the warlord declared.

"But-"

"No!" Chase shouted, now standing up, "This is not up for discussion anymore! Begone with you!"

Jack scoffed at his master, but slowly removed himself from the throne and stalked out of the room with his nose high in the air. When he thought he was out of earshot, he mumbled, "Stubborn dragon…"

"I may be stubborn, but I'm _not_ deaf!" Chase voice carried through the hall, startling Jack and causing him to scurry off in terror.

**Eisoptrophobia**

"This may be one of the weirdest showdowns I've ever been involved in," Jack stated offhandedly.

"Why is that?" Chase inquired.

"Just look at where we are!" Jack exclaimed.

Surrounding them were dozens of mirrors, all of different shapes and sizes, altering the reality of how the two Heylin looked at their reflections. Omi had initiated a rather strange showdown, one that involved a battle in a House of Mirrors, since the newly activated Shen Gong Wu was found near a carnival.

"Hmm, you may have a point," Chase agreed as they walked.

They strode in silence through the strangely silent hall of endless mirrors, trying to find the Wu in this peculiar maze before Jack spoke up.

"This is creepy."

Chase arched an eyebrow, but did not turn to his apprentice. "How so?"

"Mirrors are creepy in general," Jack explained, "I mean, think about it. The only way you can see your own face is with your reflection. It's just…creepy."

"…you think too much, Spicer."

* * *

**A/N: So, since I'm really interested in psychology, I decided to use some common and uncommon phobias, to torture my two favorite characters with. X3 I'm gonna comment now.**

**Acrophobia: I have this fear. I'm so terrified of heights, I actually hate using the stairs 'cause I'm afraid I'm going to slip and fall on my ass.**

**Agoraphobia: Oh, Chase! XP**

**Agraphobia: No comment.**

**Arachnophobia: The way Jack is acting...yeah, that's totally me. :(**

**Bogyphobia: I know Slendy's lost some of his popularity, but I still enjoy him and his lack of a face. :D I love Jack's attitude!**

**Cacophobia: Aww, Chase is all self-conscious...how ****_cute_****. X3**

**Chorophobia: CHASE YOUNG-The Master of Dance.**

**Claustrophobia**: **How many of you thought it was ****_Jack_**** having the nightmare? XD What? Evil warlords can have bad dreams, too!**

**Coulrophobia**: **I have this fear as well. It's not super serious, but I still can't stand them. My reasons are the same as Jack's. He does kinda act like a clown, though, or rather, a fool.**

**Cynophobia**: **I have a little Shih-Tzu named Peijing as well and I'm convinced she's part-crazy, part-evil, and part-cute. She may make an appearance in another story.**

**Deipnophobia**: **No comment.**

**Dishabiliophobia**: **And now, Jack is the self-conscious one...well, at least, he's gonna get laid. Hooray for getting laid. Don't mind me, my brain is weird...and awkward.**

**Disposophobia**: **Seriously, have any of you guys seen that show? It's good, just...kinda disturbing.**

**Eisoptrophobia: Has anybody ever noticed this? I'm afraid to watch movies that show how scary mirrors can be.**


	2. F-N

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, religion, implications of sex, mentions of childbirth (don't worry it's not M-preg), and graphic mentions of death.**

* * *

**Felinophobia**

Jack had just had a total suck-ass day.

First of all, he'd woken up alone in bed this morning, finding nothing more than a note on the nightstand from Chase explaining that he was at a rather important meeting regarding an old ally whom he owed a favor to and would be back later that evening.

Next, for whatever stupid reason, the fridge had practically no food for Jack to have breakfast, so the evil genius got dressed in the only pair of clothes he could find; a ripped pair of jeans (which, unlike some people, he found looked incredibly stupid), an over-sized white T-shirt, and a black hoodie that smelled like it hadn't been cleaned since Grandmaster Dashi's time.

Luckily, he was able to find his heli-pack and traveled to a simple, pancake house, desperate for something to eat. Unfortunately, the line was very long and the place was completely packed with wall-to-wall people. When Jack finally reached the register, the lone cashier had vanished into the back kitchen to help with the multitude of orders.

This prompted his fellow customers to begin yelling at him, claiming that he was holding up the line. He tried to explain that he was still waiting for the woman to come back so that he could actually place his order, but the rowdy crowd of hungry people would not be swayed so easily.

In a fit of anger, Jack stormed out of the pancake house, cursing obscenities to himself as he activated his heli-pack and flew away. He decided that he didn't want to deal with anymore lines today, so crossed out the idea of going to the grocery store or any other place of business and went back to his old mansion. The red-head searched the fridge and every single cabinet there as thoroughly as he could, but came up with zilch.

The evil genius flew back home to Chase's citadel and ended up collapsing in the elder man's throne.

Then, of course, someone came to visit.

With the use of the Eye-Spy Orb, Jack saw Katnappe waiting outside.

He really, really, _really_, did not want to let her in, but he knew from that look on her face that she wasn't going to leave until he spoke with her.

"What do you want, Ashley?" he asked in a tired voice as she approached the throne.

The obsessive cat-girl talked non-stop for 20 minutes. Jack heard something about a boy, a pet store, and cats, but wasn't really paying any attention. Although, the last sentence managed to catch his full attention.

"You want me to go out on a date with you?!" he yelled, completely enraged as he shot up from his seat on the throne.

"To make Robbie jealous," Katnappe answered casually, "Once he sees that I can have any guy, he'll come back to me. You're probably the only guy I know who'll help me."

"Why?" Jack asked bewildered. "Why should I help you? You treat me like shit!"

"Yeah, but I'll pay you," the blonde replied nonchalantly.

Jack's jaw dropped. Not only was Katnappe treating him similar to a gigolo, but she was completely ignoring the fact that he was not a desperate, single loser anymore, but Chase's beloved mate, a fact that Chase had made very clear to everyone that they were both well-acquainted with not long after their relationship began.

Immediately, he called upon Chase's warriors and she was thrown out.

Afterwards, Jack went to his lab, actually finding a bagel in one of the cupboards down there. How it got there or how long it had been there, the youth had no clue, but decided that he was too tired and hungry to think about it. He couldn't work on any of his projects since the tools he'd specially ordered weren't coming in until tomorrow, so he retired back to his and Chase's bedroom, flopping down on the bed and curling up on his side.

Chase would hopefully be home soon if his meeting went according to plan. Jack realized just how much he missed the warlord's presence. When Chase returned, Jack would probably rant and rave about his crappy day and the dragonman would probably sit and read, barely listening to him.

Still, Chase would at least _be_ here.

Jack suddenly felt something moving on the other side of the bed. He turned over and saw a small lump hidden underneath the covers. Jack narrowed his eyes and quickly tugged the covers off.

There, sitting on the bed, was a small white cat. A white cat with red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Wait a minute…

Jack let out an unmanly scream and darted out of the bedroom, the genetically-mutated kitten hot on his heels. The evil genius stole a glance behind him at the creature, but in doing so, neglected to pay attention to what was in front of him.

His body suddenly felt like it was being jerked backwards, but at the same time was pulled forwards. He looked up to see his master staring at him with his usual blank glare.

"What seems to be the trouble, Spicer?" the elder man inquired, gripping the collar of Jack's hoodie to steady him.

Without thinking, Jack began to rattle off the events of the day as the tiny kitten backed away from the Heylin warrior, the dark man's very smell chilling its bones.

"Woke up-fridge-ripped-pancakes-nothing-Ashley-missed you-and CAT!" Jack rambled frantically in his mentor's arms, pointing hysterically at said feline.

Chase stared at him for a moment, obviously not completely understanding everything that had just been said, but nonetheless, he snapped his fingers and one of his warriors picked up the cat in its jaws.

"I believe you are in a desperate need of rest," Chase decided aloud and led his trembling consort back to their bedroom as his warrior made a quick snack of the disgusting, little creature.

**Gamophobia**

Chase was a brave warrior as was obvious to practically anybody that knew of him. He'd fought in more battles than even he could remember, some all on his own. He wasn't frightened by many things, but out of the few things that truly terrified him, _commitment_ was the scariest.

The dragonman had never tried to have a serious relationship with any of his previous lovers before, since he would usually tire of their company or would be too distrustful of them, but Jack Spicer was, as always, a different story.

He'd finally accepted the intriguing boy as a consort and was soon faced with the decision of whether or not to keep him as his mate. Meaning whether or not to turn him immortal.

It was a difficult choice to make. After all, if he did end up making the goth immortal, Jack would be bound to the one who performed the ceremony (in this case, the warlord in question). This would mean that Jack and he would always be together for the rest of eternity. The thought, although Chase would never admit it, gave the man an almost giddy feeling of joy. However, the idea had its flaws.

There was the chance that they might grow apart, get sick of each other. What if they got tired of having sex with only one person? What if someone more interesting came into the picture?

Then again, he didn't want Jack to grow old and die. To have to suffer the pain of mortality and lose him to the Grim Reaper.

Still…would Jack even _want_ to be immortal?

"Jack?" Chase asked his lover, who was seated beside him. They were outside, lounging around on the beach where they had first met (a location that Jack insisted was completely romantic).

His companion turned his head to look at his master. "Yeah?"

"…Spicer, are you…happy? With me, I mean?"

The red-head blinked wildly at him. "Are you kidding me? Of course! Why would you ask me that kind of question?"

"I've…been thinking," the warlord began awkwardly, or at least as awkward as an evil overlord could sound, "You are without a doubt the most interesting lover I have ever had."

"Good to know," Jack chuckled softly with a cute smile.

Chase couldn't help but smile back. Jack's happiness seemed to always have that contagious effect on him. "And I've…grown to care for you more than any other lover. My feelings for you are quite strong."

Jack didn't reply, but his smile broadened significantly at the words.

"I want…to keep you, Spicer. For a very long time."

The evil genius stared at him for a few minutes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Spicer?" Chase asked warily. "Spicer, say something."

Jack shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts and glanced back at his mentor. "Chase…okay, just so we're clear, when you say 'for a long time', do you mean like…" He nodded his head to side a little. "Forever?"

"Yes, Jack," the elder man nodded seriously, "For all eternity. I want you as my one and only mate."

The boy's eyes were wide with shock and he remained silent for a long amount of time. Chase waited patiently for him to speak this time, hoping that it wasn't a mistake to present the idea to him.

Just as Chase opened his mouth to ask how Jack felt, he was suddenly tackled by his lover, falling flat on his back with the teen sitting on his stomach, kissing him warmly. When the teen pulled away, he was smiling so hard, it looked as though his skin was about to break.

"I'm…going to assume you have no objections?" Chase guessed out loud.

"Objections?!" Jack yelled, still grinning, "You nuts? Chase, this is…this is so…" The goth couldn't finish his statement of gratitude, instead opting to lovingly kiss his master again, trying to express his gratitude.

The Heylin prince returned the affectionate act for a moment or two, but gently pushed his consort away. "Jack, you do know that if I do this…if I turn you into an immortal…you will only be allowed to have me."

Jack scoffed loudly. "Like I'd _want_ anyone else! You're the only man for me, babe."

"As flattering as that statement is, you don't know if your feelings will change. What about a hundred years from now? What if you get tired of me?"

"Pfft, what have you been smoking lately?" his lover joked. "You're Chase Young. It's _impossible_ to get tired of you. I mean…I guess one day I'll learn enough about you that there'll be no more big surprises or anything, but…there's no one else like you, Chase."

And suddenly, those simple words made everything clear to the warlord.

It settled his worries about Jack losing interest in him and helped him understand how he felt toward his lover. There was no one like Jack. Perhaps some people had some similarities in looks and personal interests, but no one, not even the infamous RoboJack, was a perfect copy of Jack Spicer.

There would be other interesting people in the future, but Chase would never be able to give up the first truly unique and loyal lover he'd ever had.

Chase grinned and tilted his head at his evil genius. "You're right, my dear Spicer." He leaned up to chastely kiss Jack on the lips and when he pulled away, he asked, "In that case, if you are truly willing, are you ready to be subjected to some magic?"

"As long as you're in charge, I'm always ready," Jack happily answered.

**Gerascophobia**

Jack and his master were in their library, which was usual for the time of day.

Chase was seated in his reading chair, flipping through one of his old tomes as Jack was wandering up and down the hallways. The evil genius approached his master and parked himself on the arm of the chair. On a whim, Jack slowly managed to slip off the arm and into Chase's lap.

"Howdy," he said with a cute, mischievous grin.

Chase narrowed his eyes, but didn't push him off, instead cupping the back of the boy's head in his gloved hand for leverage.

"Something you want, Spicer?" Chase asked.

"I was just thinking," Jack began, "When Hannibal offered you the Lao Mang Long soup, what was your main motivation?"

Chase considered the question before answering honestly, "Hmm, well, I suppose my main reasons were strong determination, envy, and a little bit of greed to simply be the greatest warrior that ever lived." He couldn't help but smile a little at the memory. The decision that changed his life. He turned his head back to his mate. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Jack answered still grinning, "I was just wondering if you were scared of growing old."

Chase glanced at his companion. "That's ridiculous, Spicer."

"No, it isn't," Jack defended casually, "Many people fear the idea of growing old; dealing with aches and pains, the possibility of death creeping closer every day, and-"

"Very well, Jack," the dragonman interrupted him, "It is a rational fear for mortals, but I can assure you both death and old age were not my main focus when making my decision in turning to the side of evil."

"Huh," Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Do you consider your youthfulness a plus, though?"

Chase smirked and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Most definitely, consort. _Most definitely_."

**Hadephobia**

As Jack was constantly surrounded by danger, not to mention very dangerous people, he tended to reflect on the possibility of death. Not that he _wanted_ to die, of course, but deep down he was truly amazed that he _wasn't_ dead after everything he'd been through.

Tonight, as he was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he started to wonder about what would happen after death.

Jack flinched slightly when he felt something touch his head. He glanced to his left to see his lover, whom he'd thought asleep, staring intently at him.

"You are troubled," Chase stated as he normally did whenever Jack was silently upset about something.

"I…I was just thinkin'," Jack began, "If I were to die-"

"You will not die, Spicer," Chase growled, "You are an immortal, like myself. You won't die."

"Yeah, but what about if and when time finally ends and we both die?" Jack defended. "I mean, we've done some pretty awful things that, yeah, we're totally proud of, but-"

"But what?" Chase demanded sharply.

"What if we suffer in some kind of hell afterwards?" Jack asked timidly. "What if we're forced to pay for all the 'sins' we've committed or something?"

Chase gazed at the young man for a long moment. Then, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him up against his body, so that Jack's head rested comfortably on his chest. "I suppose that we will deal with that together, if that time ever comes, which I doubt will be at all soon. Go to sleep, Spicer, and do not ponder the silly 'what-if's' of the universe."

"But-"

"What if Wuya managed to get her powers back and wreak havoc upon the world again? What if the monks somehow overpowered me in battle at the next showdown? What if the world imploded in on itself tomorrow morning?"

These last statements caused Jack to stare wide-eyed at the man in bed with him for a few seconds before returning the embrace the dragon had pulled him into, smiling happily as he shut his eyes.

**Haphephobia**

Out of any of the lovers that Chase had used in his 1500 years Jack Spicer was unique for one main reason.

Yes, he was energetic and amusing in all his strange little schemes. Yes, he was a lovely thing to look at and his personality was something of an interesting enigma to Chase depending on the teen's mood. Yes, he was the first lover that Chase had that didn't start out as a warrior, using his mind to create incredible devices to cause damage instead.

However, the best trait was how Jack allowed Chase to touch him.

Before Chase had accepted the goth as his consort, Jack would always sneak some sort of touch in, rather it be an affectionate hug or simply finding an excuse to lay his hands on the warrior. When they began to develop their relationship, Chase began to touch Jack himself and surprisingly, the young man offered himself completely to the dragon.

With previous lovers, it was always difficult to persuade them to bare their neck for him to kiss it or spread their legs to allow him to pleasure them both.

With Jack, the boy practically begged for Chase to touch him.

One day, the warlord decided to inform Jack about his unique attitude regarding how he allowed Chase to touch him and inquired why he always submitted without question to the dragon.

"Chase, I normally don't like when people touch me," Jack had said, "But when you do, I know that you won't hurt me, even though you could without even trying. Every time we make love, there are so many times that you could easily choke me, tear me, stab me—well, you get the picture. But you don't. That's why I love when you touch me. It reminds me how gentle you can be, even though when it comes to battling your enemies, you're the greatest, toughest, most ruthless warrior that ever lived."

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia**

"I don't get it," Jack said off-handedly.

Chase glanced up from his novel to see his consort reading a large encyclopedia next to him. "What don't you get?"

"Okay, I know that people are scared of numerous things in this world, but why long words?"

The warlord leaned over and skimmed the page Jack was reading briefly.

"I mean, what's so scary about a long word?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps they fear misspelling or mispronouncing them," his lover suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, but still-"

"Why does it matter so much to you, consort?" Chase pressed.

"Well, I'm scared of tons of things," the red-head explained, "It's just weird for there to be something that so many people seem to be scared of and I'm not. It's just strange, I guess."

A moment of silence followed before Jack spoke again.

"You gotta wonder if any of the Xiaolin losers have that fear."

The sudden image of the monks curled up in little balls out of fear while Jack chanted overly long words out of dictionary made the warlord burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles that one could definitely describe as "unmanly".

**Isolophobia**

It took a long time for Chase to reach his conclusion about Jack Spicer's clingy nature.

It finally occurred to him, when he was glomped by his lover one morning.

Chase had decided that until Jack was trained properly, he would keep their relationship a secret, lest Jack be killed by one of Chase's many enemies. Label it a severe case of paranoia, but he couldn't risk someone trying to use Jack to get to Chase or vice versa. Once he taught Jack how to properly defend himself both physically and mentally (in case someone tried to get into the boy's head and feed him a load of devious lies), the dragonman could care less who knew of their relationship.

So, every morning he would visit the youth to spend as much private time with him as he could. He enjoyed these moments; when he'd felt truly happy after so many years of living a life alone. Call him a corny, romantic sap, but if the power of Jack's love was the source of his Heylin magic, Chase could've easily taken over the world a long time ago.

The night before, Chase had reflected on his secret lover's personality. So fun and vibrant. A bit annoying at times with his strange personality, but not to the point where Chase would ever consider ending their relationship to search for another. Oh, no. He intended to keep Jack around for a long time…

During that night, Chase tossed and turned in his bed, trying to understand why Jack loved to be around people. Sometimes people who didn't even like him. At first, _Chase_ didn't even like him. It wasn't until he began to understand just how much the youth loved him and, for his own reasons, the dragon grew to return the affections.

Yet, even after they were a couple, Jack still relished in the attention he received from the monks, Wuya, and the other Heylin. The ones who still truly wanted to hurt him. Why would the boy subject himself to that?

The next day, Chase appeared in Jack's bedroom just as the teen was awakening. Once Jack was fully awake, he'd tackled the warlord into a bone-crushing hug as he began to ramble like mad about the events of the previous day as he normally did.

"Oh, Chase, I'm so glad you're here! I was so alone—I mean, there were no showdowns yesterday and after you left to…do whatever it is you do, I was all by myself. I tried talking to my Jack-bot's, but they only know stuff I know, so the conversation was pretty one-sided. So, then…"

Chase tuned out his lover's voice and focused on the word 'alone'.

That was it, wasn't it?

Loneliness.

Why Spicer partnered up with anybody, had trouble picking which side he truly belonged to, and idolizing people (now, with the exception of Chase), who wouldn't care if he died tomorrow.

He was terrified of being all alone.

The dragonlord immediately wrapped his arms around Jack at this sudden epiphany, burying his nose in the boy's soft, red hair. The evil genius took this as a simple token of affection and mewed happily, accepting the close proximity.

The dragon decided, right then and there, that as long as he was around, Jack would never be forced to feel that desperate need for companionship ever again.

**Koniophobia**

"Spicer!"

Jack's head shot up from the bot he'd been working on to see his master glaring angrily at him.

"Hi, hon," Jack greeted him in casual tone as he returned to his project, having gotten used to his lover's anger issues by now.

Chase snarled and quicker than a single heartbeat, was at his consort's side, hauling him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Chase! Man, what the hell's your-"

"What is going on down here?" Chase growled as he gestured to the laboratory.

Jack blinked and darted his eyes from left to right, scanning the lab, but seeing nothing necessarily wrong, met his lover's glaring, golden orbs. "Umm…work?"

Chase's right eye twitched slightly as he made a weird, stifled noise and dragged his beloved over to a nearby table.

"Wipe your finger across that," Chase commanded, still glaring at him.

"…what?"

"You heard me," Chase sneered meanly, "Do it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, giving Chase the classic 'WTF' expression, but decided not to filibuster, so as not to make his master anymore upset. With his index finger, he pressed upon the table, making a swiping motion. When he lifted his hand back up, a bit of dust was left over, but nothing that Jack thought was out of the ordinary.

He turned back to his lover, spreading his arms out in an 'I did it, so what the hell do you want' gesture and arched both his eyebrows.

Chase frowned and grabbed the hand that Jack had used to touch the table and forced it up to Jack's face. "See?"

Jack stared at the finger covered in dust and blinked at his mentor. "…I'm gonna go with 'No' for $200, Alex."

Chase's right eye twitched again in frustration. "The dust, Spicer! The dust!"

Now, Jack wasn't always sure what Chase was going to say, since the man had a tendency to be unpredictable, but that peculiar sentence was something he never imagined would come out of the warlord's mouth. The fact that he'd said those particular words in such an angry tone struck the young man as absolutely hysterical.

Momentarily forgetting Chase's fury, the young red-head burst out into a fit of giggles.

The warlord let out a snarl and slammed Jack up against one of the cabinets. "And what, pray tell, is so _damn_ funny, Spicer?"

Jack held back another giggle, hiccupping instead. "Why the hell are you screaming about dust?"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "I expect my citadel to be neat and tidy at all times. Your entire laboratory is covered in this filth!"

"Wha…? Aww, c'mon, Chase. You barely come down here, anyways. Why do you care?"

"This is _my_ home, Spicer, and it will look the way _I_ want it to look."

"What are you afraid of? A little dust?" the goth teased, wiping the bit of dust onto Chase's cheek. "Ooh, scary…"

Chase growled at him, practically smacking the dirt off of his face.

"Yeah, make sure to watch out," Jack warned him, as he strode out of the lab, waving his hands in the air, "It can smell fear."

**Lokiophobia**

"Y'know, it's a good thing I'm a guy."

"And what is your reason for reaching this conclusion, Spicer?"

"Well, just think. If I was a woman and we had sex, but didn't use condoms or birth control, I'd probably get pregnant, right?"

"Yes, that's normally how it works…"

"Well, after nine months I'd have to give birth to another human being. I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"Having children? I recall you saying how much you loved children."

"No, no, no, I do! I meant the labor part. I mean, Jesus Christ, have you seen the shit these poor women go through to have these kids? You wanna talk about bravery, watch one of those videos."

"…did your school show you one of those 'The Beginning of Life' videos?"

"Yep. A couple people threw up when they got to the really nitty-gritty stuff, but I watched the whole thing from beginning to end. Kinda reminded me about the time when we dissected frogs at my old middle school. I remember how everyone was all grossed-out and hated touching the thing, but I was all, like, 'Dude, do we get to stab it, too?'" The teen sighed with a smile at the memory. "Oh, man, that was a _fun_ class."

"…"

"What?!"

**Lygophobia**

"Chase, why do you always drag me with you on these stupid missions?" Jack whined loudly.

"I appreciate and enjoy your company, Spicer," Chase replied stiffly.

"Yeah, but you can always _enjoy_ me when you get home, if you know what I mean," Jack said with a suggestive wink.

Chase raised his eyebrows with interest. "Is that a promise, Spicer?"

"Well, _now_ it isn't, you jerk!" Jack suddenly yelled angrily at him.

Chase rolled his eyes and continued walking with his consort, having long grown used to Jack's rapidly changing moods. They crept through the dark, dank cave, the eerie sound of silence causing Jack to shiver slightly in fear. As they slinked further into the darkness, only one sound was finally produced.

From the ceiling, bits of cold water dribbled at a steady rhythm, some lightly trickling onto his face from above. In the darker corners, Jack could swear that he saw something move and felt the instinctive need to run, but watched as Chase continued to stroll through the grotto as though he were in a simple park.

The young man grabbed ahold of his fearless partner's hand for security, walking beside him and staring suspiciously at the walls around them. Chase glanced at his lover, whose red eyes were darting this way and that.

"Spicer, are you alright?" the dragonman asked.

"Who? Me? Oh, I'm okay. _Totally fine_." Jack insisted, but was unconsciously squeezing his master's hand.

"I know about your fear of the dark, Jack."

The red-head's face froze and through the darkness and Chase could see a blush already forming across his face.

"Relax, Spicer. You should not fear such things when I'm around."

"Th-think that m-much of yourself, huh?" Jack stuttered out, trying not to sound like a total wimp.

"I _am_ the lord of darkness. Do you honestly think that I should have reason to fear it?"

Jack retained silence for a few moments before he gave a non-committal shrug.

Chase sighed and added reassuredly, "Spicer, I'm scarier than anything we're going to see in here."

A small smile peeked from one side of Jack's lips. "True and I'm actually pretty glad about that."

**Maniaphobia**

"Spicer, talk to me," Chase demanded of his bedmate, but his voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Silence.

The dragonman tilted his head slightly in concern and moved his hand to rest on his lover's shoulder. "Spicer, I'm worried about you."

No response.

Chase laid down next to his beloved consort, wrapping his arms tightly around the teen. He nuzzled his face against the back of Jack's neck, kissing it lightly.

"Chase?"

The dragonman sat up a little to look at his lover, who was staring straight ahead at nothing. "Yes, Spicer?"

There was a long, almost eerie pause that followed and just as Chase opened his mouth to ask Jack if he was alright, the goth spoke in a soft voice. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Chase frowned solemnly and began to gingerly pet Jack's red tuft of hair. "It is the natural process-"

"No!" Jack suddenly yelled as she sat up in the bed, glaring at Chase angrily." It's not natural! She was murdered! That fucking asshole-"

"Spicer," Chase interjected, taking Jack's face in his hands, "The past cannot be changed. What's done is done and we must move on."

"But I'm—I'm gonna…miss her…more than I ever thought I c-could…"

"I know, Jack," Chase said softly. He brought Jack's body closer, cradling it against his own. Without hesitation, Jack tightly returned the embrace, a low whimpering proceeding from his throat, similar to one who might be about to cry.

However, the tech wizard couldn't cry anymore. When he received news of his mother's death, he'd exploded into a violent rage that eventually resulted into heartbroken sobs of sadness and grief. Throughout the screams of anger and the cries of mental anguish, Jack's beloved master stayed with him the whole time, patiently helping him work through the pain.

At this time, Jack was, for lack of a better term, all cried out over the ordeal. Chase had a feeling there would be more tears to come, but for now, the boy was severely dehydrated. The elder man had actually force fed him water multiple times, so that the hysterical teen wouldn't accidentally kill himself from dehydration. For now, Chase doubted the teen's body could produce anymore tears.

Jack shivered against his mentor's strong body, trying to calm himself down, but being one who was usually very emotional, this was not an easy task.

"Chase?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"I can't sleep. I…every time I close my eyes, I see her there…in that coffin. Just lying there."

Chase stroked Jack's head sympathetically and allowed the goth's head to rest in the crook of his neck. "It will pass, Spicer. You just need time."

"But I feel…I feel like I'm going insane…" Jack confessed in a soft, yet shaky voice, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Time, my precious one," Chase whispered in his ear, "Time. You are not crazy. Just be patient."

There was a long agonizing pause before Jack eventually mumbled, "Okay, Chase."

**Necrophobia**

Chase stared down at the mangled body that was once a rude, disgusting, cruel man that had tried to make a wily pass at his lover from the alleyway. The warlord had, of course, taken immediate action.

However, Chase quickly realized that someone was staring at him. He slowly turned around to face his beloved consort, who was looking at the bloodied corpse with an unreadable expression plastered across his pretty face.

"Jack…" Chase approached him carefully, as one might approach a deer. "Are you alright?"

The dragon was pleased to see Jack come out of his transfixed gaze to glance at his master. "Oh…y-yeah."

Chase narrowed his eyes, but not in a menacing way. He ripped off his bloodied gloves, tucked them under his sash, and took Jack's face in both of his hands. "You are afraid," he stated plainly.

Jack shook his head slightly. "N-no, I'm not scared. I've just…never seen a dead body before. Maybe at funerals all cleaned up and stuff, but never…like this."

Chase blinked at the goth. He felt almost stupid for not thinking of that sooner. Jack knew of the cruelty in the world, having been subjected to much of it at an early age. However, it had never occurred to Chase that the boy had never witnessed something as serious as an actual killing before. Deep down, he was touched that Jack did not seem to be frightened by him, despite the overlord being the prime reason the man was now dead.

"I apologize, consort," Chase said, "I wasn't thinking of how you would react to this."

"No! No! It's fine. The bastard totally deserved it." Jack immediately reassured his lover and turned his head back to the dead man's body. "There's just…so much blood."

Chase glanced back at the corpse, noticing as if for the first time how much blood was still leaking from the body and pouring out onto the pavement. He turned back to the young man.

"Are you afraid of blood, Jack?" he asked softly.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I've been beaten up enough times, so blood is natural to me, but…there's just so much…and he's..._dead_." Jack gulped in his throat.

Chase tilted his head. "Do you wish to go home?"

Jack nodded eagerly, his face scrunching up, which were immediate warning lights for Chase. He instantly teleported them both back to his citadel and into one of the bathrooms just as Jack fell to his knees and literally lost his lunch.

Chase knelt down to Jack's level, rubbing his back soothingly and petting his head as the goth puked into the toilet. Once the poor boy was finished, he let out a few dry coughs and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Better?" Chase questioned, still rubbing his lover's back.

Jack managed to nod and sniffed a little. He glanced at his mentor and a look of embarrassment and horror crossed his face.

"Oh my, God, I can't believe I just did that!" Jack exclaimed, as he face-palmed. "I am such a wimp! I can't…why am I such a…such a…"

Despite his apprentice's nonsensical ramblings, he pulled Jack close to him. "Shh, my love. You are _not_ a wimp. You have just experienced a traumatic event. What you are feeling is normal."

Jack looked up at the elder man with owlish eyes. "Is it really or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Chase frowned. "Spicer, when we entered into this relationship, we promised to always be honest with one another. I am upholding that promise. Now, come, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N: So, since I'm really interested in psychology, I decided to use some common and uncommon phobias, to torture my two favorite characters with. X3 I'm gonna comment now.**

**Felinophobia: ...Katnappe's such a stupid bitch. X3**

**Gamophobia: Umm...no comment, actually.**

**Gerascophobia: Hee-hee, Chase is an old man. X)**

**Hadephobia: I've been brought up on the Catholic religion and while I do believe in it, I absolutely ****_hate _****when priests and such give lectures about 'burning in hell' because honestly, that doesn't help me love God, it just scares the piss out of me! Jeez, lighten up, people!**

**Haphephobia: No comment.**

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia: Seriously, is this fear like, a practical joke or something?! **

**Isolophobia: Secret canon-Chack...thing. *shrugs***

**Koniophobia: The idea of chase being a total neat freak amuses me. XD**

**Lokiophobia: This was me when we dissected both a frog and a crayfish when I was in 7th grade. It was awesome. X3 And next year, I might get to dissect a baby pig. Hooray! I was thinking about doing m-preg, but I decided not to. Not because I hate m-preg or anything, it's just...weird. Besides, if I ever actual do an m-preg story with these guys, it will be a ****_hell_**** of a lot longer.**

**Lygophobia: This was actually the first one I thought of, which led me to making the rest of these...random fact.**

**Maniaphobia: Yeah, so if you guys didn't catch that, Jack's mom was murdered by some crazy dude...yeah, I think Jack's gonna need some ****_serious_**** therapy sessions for a little while.**

**Necrophobia: I know this might sound weird, but this is one of my favorite prompts. I don't know why, I guess I just like ambiance or whatever.**

**So, yeah. One more chapter to go! Forgot to say this in the first chapter, but please review and I really hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. O-Z

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, implications of sex, and violence.**

* * *

**Ornithophobia**

"Will you just get out of here?!" Chase growled at the intruder, shooting bolts of fire at it, but despite his good aim, the invader dodged them with ease.

Suddenly, Chase's lover burst into his throne room where the "battle" was taking place, shouting, "What the hell is going on?"

The dragonlord pointed accusingly at the interloper, who was now in his throne. "That thing won't leave!"

Jack blinked in the direction that Chase was pointing, then glanced back at his master. "It's a bird," he said blandly.

In fact, it was a canary. A small, cute, little canary that was tilting its head this way and that as it observed the newcomer with a distinct fascination.

"Oh, nothing gets past you, does it?!" the warlord growled fiercely at Jack.

Jack frowned at his beloved master and stated thickly, "Quit acting like a bitch and tell me why you're pissed."

Earlier in their relationship, the boy probably would've felt too frightened to call Chase such a vulgar and insulting name, but Jack knew that when the man was having an uncontrollable fit over something, he needed to be informed of his "bitchiness".

The elder man visibly deflated, but glared back at the avian. "I don't want that creature in my citadel. I keep trying to kill it, but the damn thing is too fast."

"But don't you have that crow?" Jack asked, a little confused, "You use him for all your little schemes."

"Yes, Spicer, but A) He is magical, not a real bird and 2) Canaries are bright and happy looking. Does that scream evil to you?"

"Hmm, okay, you may have a point," the red-head conceded and although he still secretly felt that Chase was acting like a total drama queen over this, he moved over to where the bird was perched.

"Spicer, don't touch it. I just -"

"Shh, watch and learn, babe," his lover shushed him, then turned back to the bird. He bent down on one knee and held out his hand to the bird. After a few moments of consideration, the canary fluttered over and perched itself elegantly on Jack's fingers.

The dragonman watched, jaw slightly open as his consort, stood up and made his way carefully to a nearby window He opened the window cautiously with his free hand, keeping his eyes on the bird, and once the window was open, the bird flew out. Jack shut the window and turned back to face his master.

"How…since when do you know how to properly deal with birds?" Chase inquired of his lover.

"Ehh, believe it or not, I learned how to deal with birds from Clay," the goth replied and at Chase's puzzled look, he hastily added, "Long story, I'll tell you later."

**Paralipophobia**

Jack's mind was going a mile a minute. He had so much shit to do! So many machines that needed repairs, so many orders from his fellow Heylin that he owed favors to, not to mention the fact that he was at this stupid meeting in Sweden for the people in the robots guild! He'd barely even thought about what he was going to say in that speech. He couldn't even remember what day he was supposed to give that thing…or what day _today's_ date was for that matter.

He rushed around the room, zapping from corner to corner, mumbling and talking aloud to himself. He grabbed a handful of blueprints and tucked them under his arm, knowing that he needed to get to work on those ASAP. He snatched a notepad in one hand and grabbed a pen in the other, sketching down different notes as a thunderstorm began to brew outside, making him even more jumpy than usual. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to get all his work done and then…oh, God, he didn't even want to think about that!

And, of course, in the middle of this chaos, his cellphone rang.

He briefly considered ignoring it, but decided that it could be important, so he picked it up without even checking the caller ID, and answered it. "Yeah?" he asked.

_"Hello, Spicer,"_ a voice purred from the other end.

Normally, Jack's legs would get wobbly when he heard his boyfriend speak in that incredibly sexy voice, but at the moment, he was too busy to even catch the tone. He shoved the phone against his ear and balanced it in between his ear and shoulder as his hands resumed busying themselves with the pen and notepad. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

_"You've been gone for the past two days, Spicer. I've begun to miss your usual annoyances and I wanted to know how things are there in Sweden for you."_

"In two words: completely insane," Jack answered, multitasking as he scribbled quick notes down on the notepad, trying to remember what time he had to meet certain people. He would never have imagined himself to be a workaholic, but in the back of his mind, he knew that once all these orders were complete and the robots guild gathering was over, he would probably confine himself to bed for the next two weeks.

Some days, it was hard being an evil genius.

_"Hmm, and do you know when you shall be back?"_

"No idea," Jack replied, quickly scurrying over to the window to shut the curtains, since the lightening was freaking him out and disrupting his concentration. "Chase, can I call you back? I've seriously got like a million things to do and absolutely no time to do all of them."

A slight grumble came from the other end. _"Very well, Spicer. Call me when you are not as busy."_

"Thanks for understanding," Jack said into the phone as he picked up a nearby drill to continue working on one of his machines, "Okay, I'll try to call you when I can. Bye. Love you. Talk to you soon." And with that, he hung up the phone and plopped himself in front of his new project.

Miles and miles away, in Chase's citadel, the owner of the palace sat in his throne, phone still held up to his ear, even though the one whom he'd been talking to had already hung up. For a moment, he almost stopped breathing.

He'd entered into a relationship with Jack Spicer a few months ago and in that period of time; they'd never once said they loved each other. They'd decided to take their time in the relationship, try not to go too fast, but to be frank with one another.

Call him a bit crazy, but when Chase heard those words come from Jack's mouth, he realized exactly how he felt towards the genius and he suddenly couldn't wait for him to call back.

**Pediculophobia**

Jack was wandering around the citadel, searching for his master, since it was almost time for bed, but the dragonman was nowhere to be found. Finally, he found him in one of the many bathrooms located in the fortress, his black hair sopping wet after just stepping out of the shower.

"Hey, babe," Jack greeted him, "You ready for bed?"

"In a minute," the warlord answered in reply as he picked up a nearby comb and began to comb through his dark mane of hair.

The goth made to leave, but paused. He turned back around and observed how his master combed carefully though his hair, touching certain parts of the skin underneath and angling his head down, but kept his eyes locked on the mirror in front of him.

"I don't think every single strand is going to be perfect, Chase," Jack commented after a moment, "Especially if we're going to be 'having some fun' in a little while." He giggled dorkishly at the last statement.

Chase flicked his golden orbs over to his lover. "I'm not checking for something as ridiculous as that, Spicer." He began to resume his peculiar combing.

Suddenly, it hit Jack.

"Are…are you checking for lice?!" the red-head exclaimed in horror.

Nonchalantly, the overlord ceased in his actions and placed the comb back down on the counter. He turned to his mate with a blank look on his face. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Umm, yeah!" Jack responded, his voice now in hysterics. "I run my fingers though that hair of yours all the time. You mean you have _bugs_ in there?"

Chase sighed, obviously annoyed. "No, Jack. There are no bugs in my hair."

"Then, why the hell are you-"

"Several hundred years ago, I was infected with lice for a few weeks," the elder man explained, "It was one of the most awful experiences I have ever gone through and I now check my hair at least twice a week to make sure that I am not infected again."

"…oh." Jack mumbled and scuffled his feet together with obvious embarrassment. "Sorry…I wasn't really thinking…"

Chase huffed out a breath and wrapped an arm around his consort's shoulders, leading them down the hallway to their shared bedroom. "It's like I always tell you, Spicer. Please…think before you speak."

"I know," Jack conceded with a nod of his head. Then, he grinned and gave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think it's cute whenever I find out something that you're scared of."

"I am not _scared_ of lice, Spicer."

"Fine, then you're just crazy paranoid."

**Phasmophobia**

"Y'know," Jack spoke up as his lover and he were sitting in a movie theater watching a horror movie featuring haunting apparitions, "I'm almost glad that I know Wuya."

Chase raised his eyebrows in actual shock and glanced at his lover. He pressed the back of his hand against Jack's forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem at all feverish. I think we should get you to someone in the medical field immediately, though."

Jack batted the hand away, chuckling to himself. "Dumbass, I'm serious."

"Why would you say such a thing?" the dragonman asked incredulously.

"Well, after pretty much living with a ghost for a time, watching movies like this don't freak me out as much," Jack explained, gesturing to the screen as a chair began to float in mid-air. "Knowing that a ghost can be just as goofy as Wuya kinda takes the fear factor out for me."

**Philemaphobia**

It was an accident.

A _total_ accident.

Jack hadn't planned for it to happen and knew that Chase sure as hell hadn't either.

Yet, it had happened, accident or no accident.

_Jack Spicer and Chase Young had kissed._

It had been a typical showdown. The Xiaolin monks and most of the Heylin were there to fight over the newly activated Wu. The Wu was hidden somewhere amongst the terrain, so a battle had begun and before you could say 'enough chat-chit', Jack was up in the air.

Unfortunately, not with the help of his heli-pack.

He screamed his trademark shriek of terror as he soared through the air, his eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for impact. Chase had just managed to fling Omi into a nearby tree and turned around to possibly find his next victim. In that moment, the dragonlord had absolutely no time to think before Jack collided into him, knocking him hard onto his back.

Now, Jack had knocked Chase over on accident many times before. This time, however, was very different.

Jack was lying directly on top of Chase and their foreheads were touching as well as their lips.

It took a few fleeting seconds for the both of them to fully realize what had happened. Red eyes met golden and Jack immediately jerked his mouth away. He stared at the elder man, his lips still parted in silent horror.

_"I'm going to die,"_ was the first thought that came to Jack's mind.

Instantly, he scrambled off of Chase and ran. He darted into the nearby woods, sprinting to get as far away as he possibly could. Deep down, the evil genius knew that running away was probably not the best idea when dealing with a predator like Chase, but his body was now on auto-pilot. When it came to fight or flee, Jack almost always chose flee, no matter what the situation.

Back on the battlefield, amazingly, no one had even noticed the event, so everyone carried on with their usual business of fighting.

Chase sat up, his eyes wide. He touched his fingers gingerly to his lips, the taste of Jack still lingering.

The funny thing was, the young man hadn't tasted bad at all. Jack had tasted…divine.

Yes, that was the perfect word. _Divine_.

He'd tasted spicy and sweet at the same time, which had introduced Chase to an explosion of different flavors. He could swear there had been a chocolate taste as well as a distant scent of motor oil that Jack probably inhaled when he worked in his lab. For those few moments that they'd kissed, Chase hadn't felt annoyed by Jack's presence. Rather, he'd felt quite satisfied.

He'd never really wanted to kill Jack as many people, including Jack himself, thought. Perhaps slap him upside the head or throw him off a mountain when he did something insanely stupid, but never really kill him, no matter how many times previously he'd said he wanted to. The boy was just too interesting to kill. It would seem such a waste.

Chase could still feel Jack's lips; so plump and soft against his own. Suddenly, Chase wanted that feeling back. The taste, the touch, even the smell of the evil genius.

Oh, how he wanted that back!

And when Chase Young wanted something that badly, _he got it_.

**Placophobia**

"Spicer, are you coming?" Chase snapped at his consort, who was still standing at the entrance of the cemetery.

The nervous teen cautiously took a few steps forward, glancing around as if something was going to jump out and nab him. The dragonlord irritably marched over to where Jack stood, grabbed his hand, and tugged him further inside.

"Cemeteries," Jack grimaced as his mentor dragged him, "Why did that dumbass monk have to hide all this stuff in such freaky, messed-up places? There's got to be how many headstones here. It could be behind any of them!"

"Because, Spicer," Chase hissed at his consort, "If you made an item easy to find, what would be the point of hiding it?"

"…you and your stupid logic," Jack muttered stubbornly to himself.

He peered around the darkened area, the eerie mist causing awful chills to run up his spine. Of course it was in the middle of the winter and _of course_ the stupid Shen Gong Wu just _had_ to activate in the middle of the night.

"D-do you think the Xiaolin losers will be here?" he asked his partner, his chattering from the cold.

"Not sure," Chase answered honestly, "I would normally expect them here, but based on this particular location, there is a chance they may not all come."

"Why not?" Jack questioned.

"If they fear tombstones." the warlord responded nonchalantly, "You see, many are frightened by the presence of dead people and the tombstone is a widely known symbol of death. Ergo, they may feel uncomfortable venturing into a place like this if they have that sort of irrational fear. Still, as warriors, there is a good chance they will come."

Chase snuck a glance at his quivering lover. "You know I won't let anything hurt you, Spicer."

"Oh, I know!" Jack blurted out immediately. "I…" He sighed roughly. "It's just hard to get over a fear, y'know? I'll probably grow out of all this stuff one day, but for now…I can't stand being in these sort of places! You know how dead things make me wanna puke."

"I know, Jack," Chase nodded, peering around the area, "But I promise, you _will_ get over this and many other fears as time passes; just like you accomplished with the mailman."

"I wasn't scared of _him_!" Jack protested and mumbled quietly, "That hat just made him look all shifty-eyed…"

**Poinephobia**

Jack pressed his back up against one of the trees, trying to catch his breath, cursing his damned asthma issue.

He couldn't believe it. He had just kissed the Great Chase Young on the lips. Chase didn't even like it when people touched him—that kind of intimacy was obviously way out of the question!

He didn't fly home, fearing it would be the first place Chase would try to look for him. However, Jack knew deep down it was only a matter of time before Chase found him, so he wanted to cherish life for as long as he could.

Once he was finally satisfied that he had enough air in his lungs, he took a simple breath through his nose, smelling the flowers and nature around him. Normally, Jack took such things for granted, but now he knew he would probably never smell these marvelous odors again.

He exhaled feeling the tree behind him and noticing, as if for the first time, how rough bark felt, having never taken the time to simply feel it before.

Jack shut his eyes tightly. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately met another pair. He let out a yelp and tried to back away, but, of course, slammed back into the tree.

Chase was staring fixedly at him; a stare that made Jack's blood run cold. Jack tried to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic, little squeak. Not a moment later, Chase gripped Jack's chin with his hand and jerked the teen's head upwards.

Jack desperately shut his eyes, trying not to burst into tears. He expected Chase's hand to crush his chin like a paper cup or to receive a slap in the face. What he didn't expect was to feel something warm against his mouth. He hesitantly cracked his eyes open and immediately widened at the sight of Chase kissing him.

Jack felt frozen in time; all logic and reason were officially gone now.

Chase wasn't lavishing him with his mouth or anything, though. Their lips were crushed firmly together, but the Heylin warrior barely moved. Then, after a minute, Chase removed his mouth. He stared at Jack curiously; the gears in his brain clearly working in overdrive.

Jack didn't dare move, half in fear of Chase hurting him and half in confusion as to what the hell was going on.

Chase experimentally leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Jack's again, this time moving them a little more. Jack decided that if he was still going to die, dying with his last memory of kissing Chase Young was probably the best way to go. So, he began to open his mouth into the kiss.

Apparently, this appealed to Chase who managed to wrap his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. Jack slowly brought his hands up to grip onto Chase's shoulders, moaning softly.

After another moment or two, Chase pulled away, but left their faces only a few inches apart. The warlord was breathing more heavily than he usually did and it took a second for Jack to realize that he was too.

Before Chase could do anything else, Jack finally piped up.

"Why?" he asked in a shaky voice. He would have normally spewed random babble, but in his current state of shock, it was the only word he could bring himself to say.

Chase hesitated before answering. Then, he smirked and replied, "Because I know you want this, Spicer."

Jack felt himself shiver at how husky Chase's voice sounded, especially since he knew those words were the undeniable truth.

"And do you want to know the strange thing, _Jack_?" the dragonman inquired with a purr-like sound.

The goth didn't respond, feeling as though his legs were turning into jelly at Chase's sultry tone.

Chase leaned over and whispered into the teen's ear, "I believe I want this as well."

Jack caught his breath in dramatic shock before Chase kissed him again and again and again, savoring the enticing taste of the young man.

**Pupaphobia**

"C'mon, Jack! Don't you want to see my act?!" Jack's little cousin teased with a mean smile.

The teen cringed in fear. "Hell no! Megan, you know I don't like-"

"Puppets?" Megan interjected with an almost evil smile as she held up the creepy looking dummy in his face.

Jack let out a shriek of terror and made to run out of lab, but ended up slamming into something. He glanced up to see his beloved master looking down at him with his usual bored expression.

"Chase!" Jack exclaimed with relief, wrapping his arms around the man. He pointed to his cousin, who was standing perfectly still with her eyes wide and staring at the frightening newcomer. "She's making fun of me!"

"…and what do you expect me to do about this?"

Jack frowned and released the man. "Well, could you please like…oh, I dunno, make her _stop_?"

The dark-haired man sighed heavily. "Spicer, this is exactly what I've been talking about. You simply have to start fighting battles on your own."

"But that's what I have _you_ for," Jack explained, "_You_ protect me now, right?"

"Yes, but I am also training you to not only know how to physically fight, but how to mentally and socially fight," Chase growled, "If your annoying, little cousin is bothering you, _you_ figure out how to deal with it!"

And with that, the man disappeared, leaving a very shocked consort and his cousin alone again.

"…so, do you like jokes?" Megan announced happily now that scary man was gone.

The goth let out a yell of alarm and ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from his cousin and her creepy puppet, mentally cursing his master for 'trying to teach him a lesson'.

**Teratophobia**

Jack was the only lover that Chase had ever acquired that didn't mind his dragon form.

In the first few years that they knew each other, Jack was terrified of what Chase could possibly do to him in his monstrous form, but was never once scared of the form itself. After their relationship began, Jack was given, what he considered, the _privilege_ of touching and stroking Chase's scales, cooing all the while of how wonderful and smooth they felt.

After a long day of battling against a few, old foes, Chase dragged himself into his citadel, still in his dragon form. He mentally ordered his warriors to begin making dinner, since they always waited until their master came home, seeing as he always liked his food nice and fresh.

He flopped down on the cold, stone floor, lying on his side and shutting his eyes, too tired to even teleport to his bedroom. Just as felt he was about to fall asleep, he sensed a presence above him. Still very jumpy from all the attacks he was subjected to that day, he reared up and flattened the passerby onto the ground.

"Whoa! Chase, chill out, man! It's just me."

Chase opened his eyes to see his mate staring up at him. He didn't really look at all frightened, just a little startled.

Immediately, the dragon scrambled off him. "I apologize, mate. It's…it's been a _long_ day."

"Huh, I'll bet," Jack agreed, sitting up and shifting to sit on his knees. He placed his hands gently upon Chase's body. "Yeesh, you've got some pretty nasty bruises here. What'd those dickwads do to you?"

"I'll be fine, Spicer," Chase insisted, "They don't even hurt that much. My body is just…very drained right now."

"Aww," Jack murmured sympathetically, "My poor dragon." Without any prompting, Jack gingerly, so as not to hurt the overgrown reptile, wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck in an affectionate hug.

Normally, whenever Jack would try and hug him (outside of snuggling or cuddling in the bedroom), Chase would become annoyed and do everything within his power to pry the annoying youth off of him. This time, however, he accepted the embrace whole-heartedly, even curling his tail around the youth's smaller frame.

"You have my thanks, Spicer," the dragon said, nuzzling against Jack's red hair, "I appreciate the attention that you bestow upon me. After being treated with such animosity all day, it is wonderful to come home to such affection."

"Hey, no problem, baby," Jack replied easily, "I just want you to feel better."

"I already am feeling better, my mate," Chase purred, "You've done more than you know."

**Tomophobia**

Jack shakily breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. He knew that this surgery needed to be done. After the explosion, there was no way he would live for another day if he rejected the surgery.

Oh, but he was terrified! He didn't like hospitals at all to begin with and hated the fact that the actual explosion had nothing to do with him. For one of the first times in his life, Jack Spicer was an innocent bystander.

He felt something touch his right hand and he glanced over. Chase was standing beside his bed that was waiting to go into the operating room. Jack knew that the dragonman probably wasn't allowed down here, but not many people, especially non-magical mortals felt obligated to order him around and the ones that did were usually killed.

"Hey, babe," Jack croaked out, his voice weak.

"Shh," Chase ordered him, "Save your strength."

"…but Chase…I don't want to do this," Jack confessed in a small voice, "What if I die?"

"You will not die, Spicer," Chase said with a growl, "I would never let that happen."

"How come you couldn't save me from the building exploding, then?" he shot right back, glaring at his master, but hissed in pain as a jolt of pain shot through him, most likely from the outburst.

"Who do you think brought you here?" the dragonman growled, forcing the boy to lie back so that he didn't accidentally inflict more damage upon himself.

Jack paused. He'd woken up in the hospital a few hours ago, but was given no explanation about how he arrived here. He'd assumed an ambulance had been called by someone nearby.

"I'm only regretful that I couldn't have been there before the explosion occurred," Chase admitted. "Once I discovered that you were hurt, I came as quickly as I could."

"Chase…"

"The only reason you are not dead right now is because of my magic," his master informed him, "Unfortunately, my magic can only help so much. For now, it is up to them to save you."

"But-"

"Jack, these surgeons know what they are doing," the elder man assured him, "I promise, you will be fine. Be brave, my mate. They said that the surgery will not take long."

Jack sniffled a little and suddenly realized that he was actually crying out of fear. He felt Chase lay his hand in Jack's soft, red hair and kiss him gingerly on the forehead.

"I will be here when you awaken," Chase promised and as the nurses finally began to take the bed back, he added, "And you _will_ awaken."

Jack professed in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you."

Chase merely smiled warmly back at him as his bed was rolled into the operating room. The dragon could give his usual reply when the nervous fool awoke after the surgery. The boy really needed to learn to trust the world of medicine more.

**Wiccaphobia**

"Y'know, I think it would be cool to be a witch," Jack confided completely out of the blue one day.

Chase glanced up from his book in shock. "Beg pardon? Did you say you want to be a _witch_?"

His mate turned his head to him and his eyes widened the slightest bit. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean a witch like Wuya. I meant one of those traditional witches, y'know? With their big hats, broomsticks, and magic wands. If I was a girl, I'd totally be a witch."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "_You_ would be a witch?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Don't you think I'd look cute in a witch's hat with long, striped stockings and those funny shoes they wear? Besides, I'd love to ride on a broomstick. Don't get me wrong, I love my heli-pack, but it would be totally kickass to ride on one of those!"

"…you would not stay a beautiful witch forever, though."

"Huh?" Jack inquired, glancing back at his mentor. "What do you mean?"

"Unless you were able to acquire a spell of immortality like Wuya, you would grow old and ugly like many traditional witches. You would have warts grow on your pretty, little face, your laugh would turn into a creaky, old, raspy cackle, and you would act just like an old hag; much like our dear Wuya, who acts that way no matter what."

Jack grimaced at the words. "Ugh…nevermind, then. I think I'll just stick with robots."

**Zelophobia**

Jack stared, partly in horror and partly in shock as his master ripped apart the daughter of one of his father's business associates. Sure, he didn't like her that much and her obnoxious flirting was getting kind of annoying, but he certainly wasn't expecting…_this_.

Finally, after a few minutes, the dragonman ceased in his violent actions and swiveled his head around to face his lover. He stood up and made a beeline for the goth. He grabbed him by each side of his face and kissed him roughly and possessively. Normally, whenever Chase kissed him, Jack would try his best to meet the passion and love that Chase would convey through the common physical act, but this time, the teen was too frazzled to even think about responding to the kiss.

When Chase ended the kiss with just as much roughness as he'd initiated it with, he stared coldly into his consort's red iris. "You are _mine_. Do you understand? You. Are. _Mine_."

It was a bit scary for Jack to hear Chase's voice so raspy and talking without the use of fancy words or a dull monotone like he usually did. Nevertheless, the goth piped up in a shaky voice, "I-I know, Chase. Of course, I'm yours."

"Do _not_ forget it," Chase actually growled at him still gripping the sides of the teen's head in his gloved hands that were drenched with the dead woman's blood. "_Never_ forget it."

"Chase," Jack said worriedly, placing his hands on his master's arms, "What's wrong? Why'd you kill that chick?"

"She wanted you," Chase rumbled darkly, "I could smell her pheromones. She wanted your body."

Jack blinked in mild shock. He knew the girl had tried to flirt with him, but…damn. "So? It's not like I would've let her have me."

It bothered the evil genius that Chase furrowed his eyebrows at this statement as though he was confused. "Chase, you're not…jealous, are you?"

"Jealous?" the elder man muttered, "No…I'm…I'm not jealous. She wanted to take what is rightfully mine. It's as simple as that. No one else is allowed to have you."

Jack smiled reassuringly as he took his hands off Chase's arms and cupped the sides of the man's head in a similar fashion that he was bestowing upon him. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if some bitch or jerk-off wants to have sex with me. You're the only one I want. You _know_ that."

There were a few fleeting seconds of silence before Chase pulled Jack up close to his body, burying his nose in his mate's fiery red hair and mumbling, "Yes…I know that…"

* * *

**A/N: So, since I'm really interested in psychology, I decided to use some common and uncommon phobias, to torture my two favorite characters with. X3 I'm gonna comment now.**

**Ornithophobia: For some reason I struggled with this one. I had one idea, but I tossed it to the side 'cause it was boring (I might use it another time). Then, I remembered the second episode where Jack and Clay have that showdown. Hooray for good continuity!**

**Paralipophobia: I'm sure a few of you have experienced this insanity before. :)**

**Pediculophobia: The last one I thought of. Shut up, Chase. We all know you're paranoid. :D**

**Phasmophobia: RANDOMNESS!**

**Philemaphobia: ...I wish this had happened in one of the episodes. X3 Even if Chasse socked him in the face afterwards, it ****_still_**** would've been worth it.**

**Placophobia: No comment.**

**Poinephobia: Continuation of Philemaphobia. Just go with it, Jack. Just go with it.**

**Pupaphobia: I'm scared of dummies, too...but I like Slappy from ****_Goosebumps_****! Cheers for those who remember him!**

**Teratophobia: N'awww, Jack is such a sweetie-pie! Well, only towards Chase, though. XD EDIT: I fixed this one cause someone pointed out to me that its the wrong phobia name. When you type 'fear of monsters' into google, it gives you a different phobia name. Go fig.**

**Tomophobia: if anybody is confused as to how Jack ended up in the hospital, my guess is he was at some sort of business party, when a bomb went off that was meant to kill somebody else. So...yeah, I just felt putting Jack in danger. XP**

**Wiccaphobia: I actually got the inspiration for this one by reading Red Lioness' story ****_Jack with a 'Q'_****. Seriously go check out her kickass stories on fanfiction and her beautiful drawings on deviantart if you haven't already.**

**Zelophobia: I'm sorry, but I just love the idea of Chase murdering someone and Jack calling him 'sweetie'. I don't know why, I just crack up every time I reach that part!**

**Well, I really hope you guys liked these little drabbles. I worked very hard on them and I hope you guys enjoyed reading about fear. :D**

**Oh, and did you guys know that supposedly L Frank Baum came up with the name for Oz because he was looking at a filing cabinet that had O-Z on the bottom? Hooray for weird facts!**


End file.
